¿podras lograrlo,sakuno?
by valeriamolina
Summary: sakuno aclara sus pensamientos.Entonces se propone...bueno,mejor entren y lean..
1. la nueva sakuno

Me he dado cuenta,jamas me has gustado ryoma. No,era otra cosa lo que sentia por era odio.

Me da mucha envidia no poder jugar como tan arrogante,pero no por mucho tiempo mas.

No,ya no sere la tonta que va a tus partidos mientras tu me ignoras,ni te preparare tus almuerzos.

Hoy nacio mi nuevo yo.

No estare a tu lado cuando lo necesites,porque tu nunca estuviste cuando te pensare en mi y no en los demas,estoy harta de ser la chica que le hace favores a todos sin recibir nada a cambio.

Yo sakuno ryusaki,te vencere,ryoma echizen,¡cueste lo que cueste!.

-Sakuno-chan-gritaba desde lejos su amiga tomoka-

-¿que quieres tomo-chan?-dandose media vuelta-

-saku-chan,¿podrias ayudarme a limpiar el salon?,es que estoy muy cansada y quiero irme a casa temprano..-

-no,estoy ocupada-

-por favor sakuno-decia tomoka poniendo cara de angel-

tomoka-

-bueno,despues no me pidas nada-decia tomoka un poco enojada -

Sakuno llego a su casa un poco culpable por no haberla ayudado.

-_Sakuno,tu siempre la ayudas,dime ¿cuantas veces te ha ayudado ella a ti en comparacion con lo que tu la ayudaste?-le decia su consiencia-_

-muy poco-dijo sakuno en un susurro-

-¿te pasa algo sakuno?-dijo su abuela que veia como hablaba sola-

-no-dijo yendo a su habitacion-

-ah sakuno-dijo-¿podrias irme a comprar unos ingredientes que no hay para la cena?-

-no,abuela,estoy muy cansada-dijo entrando a la habitacion-tal vez otro dia-

Sumire se sorprendio ante la respuesta de su se habia enojado con ella y salio a comprar dando un portazo-

-_No me habre pasado,una cosa es tomoka y otra es la abuela-pensaba-no,esta bien-dijo su conciencia-esa vieja siempre te pide que vallas a comprar,asi ¿que le hace mover el culo y caminar una cuadra?.me parece que todos estan acostumbrados a tener la sirvienta-_

-desde cuando eres asi?-dijo sakuno-

-desde siempre,solo que no me escuchabas-respondio su conciencia-ahora tienes un ego,pequeño,pero ego al fin-

-bueno solo quisiera que me dejes en paz-dijo cansada-

-...-

-por fin-dijo sakuno aliviada-

-¿por fin que?-dijo su consiencia a sakuno-te la has creido-dijo riendose-siempre estare contigo-

-como quieras-dijo sakuno entrando en la bañera para darse un baño-

Cuando termino,fue al living y se puso a mirar la abuela aun enojada,la miraba desde la cocina-

-sakuno,¿no vas a ayudar en algo?-

-si,cuando la cena este lista,la voy a comer.¿no es suficiente ayuda?-

Su abuela se enojo aun mas y empezo a preparar la todo lo que estaba preparando y se dirigio a sakuno

-sakuno,tendras que comer lo que hay se ha quemado la comida,ya que no me ayudaste a hacerla...-dijo tratando de echarle la culpa-

-yo siempre la hago sola,y nunca se me quema-dijo-¿podrias llamar a kawamura?quiero comer sushi,y ademas lo que preparaste no tiene buen olor-

-claro que no,mocosa-dijo salida de sus casillas-ve a tu habitacion,estas castigada-

Cuando sakuno se fue penso como podria vengarse de su abuela.

Su abuela se sento en un sillon del living y se estaba a punto de dormir,cuando sono el timbre.

-¡estoy que ardo,baby!-grito kawamura entrando en la casa y bajando de la bici-ya le traje lo que pidio, de apurarme lo mas que pude como $59.-

-¿Queee!-dijo-¡yo no pedi nada!-

-Hola kawamura-kun-dijo sakuno saliendo de la habitacion-que bien que llegaste-

-¿he,tu lo llamaste sakuno?-dijo su abuela aun sin poder creerlo-

-si,es que tenia hambre-dijo sakuno comiendo lo que habian traido-¡esta riquisimo!-

-toma kawamura-dijo dandole el este se fue,sumire agarro a su nieta de la mano y la sento en el sillon.

-¡¿que te pasa sakuno?-le dijo-¡¿porque haces esto?-

-¿hacer que?-dijo sakuno mirando despreocupada-

-¿por que estas tan insolente,sakuno?-dijo unos minutos todo quedo en se levanto y se fue a su queria discutir con su abuela.

-_¿que estoy haciendo?-se preguntaba sakuno-_

_-lo que tenias que hacer hace tiempo de que dejes de ser una tonta-dijo la consiencia de sakuno-_

Sakuno se acosto en su cama y se durmio.

Espero que este capitulo les haya comenten,necesito saber que les parecio.

Bueno,nos vemos

XyO'S


	2. Un dia normalRyoma avergonzado

Sakuno se acosto en su cama y se durmio.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto,tomo un baño y estaba a punto de que su abuela la llamaba-

-¿si abuela?-le dijo sakuno a su abuela-

-Sakuno,estaba pensando,no debi haberte tratado asi ayer.-dijo su abuela arrepentida-Estaba pensando,despues de clases podriamos ir a comer algo no?-

-no, ocupada-dijo llendose-voy a volver un poco tarde,adios-salio y empezo el recorrido hacia el seigaku.

Mientras caminaba hacia su colegio,escucho a dos personas hablar;sus voces le parecian conocidas y parecia que se acercaban.

-¡hola saku-chan!-dijo un chico ojivioleta-

-hola,momo-sempai-dijo desanimada-

-¿que haces?-dijo momoshiro-

-camino hacia seigaku,¿no ves?-dijo apurando el paso-

El chico que acompañaba a momoshiro,(a que no saben quien es ),le pregunto a sakuno

-¿que tal,ryusaki?-dijo ryoma,pensando que esta empezaria a a el le gustaba,el hacer efecto en otras personas-

-que te importa,echizen-dijo sakuno entrando a seigaku-

Ryoma y momoshiro quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de la chica.

Luego llegaron los otros miembros del equipo;ellos habian visto y escuchado todo,asi que les preguntaron que le pasaba a sakuno.

-no se,es que veniamos lo mas bien y entonces ella le dijo eso a ryoma y se fue..-dijo momo-

-La entrenadora me ha dicho que ultimamente esta muy rara-dijo tezuka-

-ayer a la noche hicieron un llege la entrenadora dijo que ella no habia hecho el pedido;despues llego sakuno dijo que ella me habia me pago y me fui..-dijo kawamura-

-hay un 47,7 % de probabilidades de que este enojada con alguien-dijo inui-

Siguieron hablando mientras caminaban por los pasillos del instituto.

-¿y si le preguntamos a tomoka-chan?-dijo fuji-

-si,vamos-dijo kikumaru-mira,alla esta-

-hey tomo-chan-dijeron momo y kikumaru agitando los llegaron a donde se encontraba la amiga de sakuno:

-hey,sabes que le pasa a sakuno,es que esta muy rara y ...-

-saku-chan,ja,mejor ni me la nombres,encima que ayer no me quiso ayudar a limpiar ahora no me quiere prestar la tarea-dijo gritando tomoka-¡como te odio,sakuno!-

-bueno,he,mejor nos vamos,chau tomo-chan-dijeron los chicos,que tenian una gotita en la cabeza, y se fueron porque cuando tomoka se ponia asi nadie la aguantaba-

Transcurrieron las clases y sakuno no prestaba mucha estas terminaron,el equipo organizo una salida para animar a pensado que era una especie de depresion,o algo asi.

-hoi,hoi,saku-chan-dijo eiji abrazandola-

-me..as..f.. ..-dijo sakuno tratando de zafarse del abrazo-

-perdon sakuno-chan-dijo eiji-saldras con nosotros-dijo cuando el equipo se acerco-

-no,tengo planes-dijo sakuno-

-¿que tienes que hacer?-pregunto.

-shhhhh,no ves que no te quiere decir,-

-no te metas mamushi!-dijo momoshiro.

-no me llames mamushi!-

Kaoru y el ojivioleta pelearon un rato y cuando todos se dieron cuenta sakuno no estaba.

-¿y saku-chan?-dijo eiji-

-tampoco esta ryoma-dijo momoshiro-

Todos los titulares del equipo de tenis del seigaku buscaron a sakuno y como no la encontraron,se dirigian hacia sus casas.

Mientras tanto sakuno estaba en unas canchas de tenis que estaban a unas tratando de mejorar su tiro.

-dobla mas las rodillas y tu cabello esta muy largo-dijo un chico que aparecio en la cancha donde ella estaba practicando-

-no molestes,echizen-fue la respuesta de la chica-por que me seguiste-pregunto esta-

-mada mada dane-dijo ryoma-_¿como se dio cuenta de que yo la seguia?-penso-ella sabia que la habia estado viendo mientras practicaba.-_

_-_parece que te gusta seguir a la gente-dijo sakuno-ryoma habia quedado sorprendido por lo que habia dicho la chica-¿y echizen?

-es..es que..y..yo-ryoma no sabia que se habia dado cuenta de que la habia estado siguiendo todo el dia por el colegio.-

-jajajaja,echizen estas tartamudeando-dijo esta a punto de llorar por la risa-¿no era que te molestaba que tartamuden?-

-es ..que..que yo-ryoma no sabia que rojo por lo que le estaba pasando,aunque lo ocultaba con su gorra.-

-como quieras-sakuno guardo sus cosas y salio.

Espero que este capitulo no los haya aburrido,pero voy a tratar de que el proximo tenga algo picante. BYE


	3. Pelea y desaparicion

-como quieras-sakuno guardo sus cosas y caminaba por el parque vio a su amiga tomoka con sus hermanitos-

-hey tomo-chan, que haces?-pregunto sakuno-

-miren quien llego,la peor amiga del mundo-empezo a decir tomoka-si quieres algo,ve pedirselo a alguien mas,porque no te aguanto mas sakuno!-grito tomoka-sabes,nunca me gustaron tus trenzas ,y odio que tartamudes-dijo le dijo mucho mas que eso,hasta que se quedo sin habia quedado en silencio.

Todo lo que habia dicho su amiga la hirio,porque ella era con la que mas charlaba,compartian secretos y habian sido amigas desde la queria llorar,pero saco todas sus fuerzas y empezo a hablar.

-En el fondo,siempre lo supe-dijo amiga quedo dura al escuchar lo que su ex-amiga le habia dicho-siempre supe que eras mi amiga porque siempre te ayudaba en todo sin pedir nada a cambio,porque siempre me quede callada y no te lleve la contra-continuo sakuno-Siempre fue por eso,por los ya me canse,y no pienso aguantar no soy la tonta que era,tomo-chan-dijo sakuno dandose media vuelta-supe desde el principio que eramos 'amigas' por eso,pero lo deje pasar y asi fue pasando el tiempo,yo era la amiga de la presidenta del club de fans de ryoma,tu amiga ,pero hoy me lo aclaraste,nunca fuimos amigas y nunca lo vamos a ser-lo ultimo lo dijo llorando-adios,tomo-chan-

-espera saku-chan-dijo tomoka corriendo detras de sakuno-

-que quieres?-pregunto sakuno llorando porque ya no habia aguantado-

-perdon por lo que dije,es que...-

-es tarde,tomo-chan,siempre fue porque tu resaltabas estando junto a mi,pero ya no mas-

-tu sabes que nunca fue pos los favores que me hacias,ni por nada!-

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-interrumpio sakuno-dime 5 favores que me hayas hecho-

-...-tomoka pensaba,pero no se acordaba de nada-

-ves,ni uno te acuerdas!Yo tengo razon-sakuno se dio media vuelta y se fue a su llego se encerro en su abuela estaba en la cocina,estaba enojada porque sakuno la habia desobedecido otra vez.

-_todos se estan poniendo en mi contra-pensaba sakuno-_

_-mejor,asi nadie te molestara mas-dijo su conciencia-todos lo que se alejen seran los que estaban contigo por interes,porque eras la buenita,pero ahora veremos quienes son tus verdaderos amigos-_

_-espero que sea asi-_sakuno se acosto y se durmio-

El dia siguiente sakuno no fue a clases,se habia quedado dormida.A todos en el colegio se les hacia extraño que la castaña no fuera,porque era muy responsable.

Pero como dije,_era_ responsable,ya no se sabia exactamente como era ahora.

Todos se habian dado cuenta de su ausencia,de lo que hacia falta.

Todos en el colegio estaban hastiados porque como Sakuno no estaba,tendrian que hacer las cosas sin que les ayudase.

-¿que le habrá pasado a sakuno?-pregunto sumire por lo habian terminado las clases,pero habia por todos lados a ver si veia a su nieta por las canchas femeninas.

-¿que pasa entrenadora?-le pregunto kawamura a la entrenadora ryusaki al verla mirar para todos lados,ademas de que estaba desconcentrada-

-Es que no veo a sakuno,me da miedo que haya vuelto sola a casa-dijo chico la miro sorprendido-

-Sakuno no estaba en su casa,entrenadora?-pregunto-

-no,me dijo que volveria del colegio un poco tarde-dijo sumire-¿por que?-

-es que sakuno no ha venido al colegio-dijo kawamura-

-¿¡queee!-grito sumire-Yo la habia visto en a entrada...-dijo angustiada los miembros del equipo de tenis del seigaku se habian preocupado,y acercado a su entrenadora por el grito que habia hecho.

-¿esta bien entrenadora ryusaki?-dijo oishi-

-chicos,¿por casualidad habeis visto a mi nieta?-todos los chicos negaban-

-por que,entrenadora-dijo fuji-¿paso algo?-pregunto el castaño-

-es que no ha venido al colegio,y la vi en la entrada,pero todos dicen que no ha entrado a clases.

-vayamos a buscarla-propuso eiji-

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y empezaron a recorrer las calles en busca de Sakuno.

¿Donde estara sakuno?Bueno en el proximo capitulo les 'S


	4. El disco

Todos afirmaron con la cabeza y empezaron a recorrer las calles en busca de Sakuno.

Estaba tirada en el suelo con la respiracion entrecortada, todas maneras sabia que seria asi.

-mada mada dane,ryusaki-dijo arrogante el chico de mirada ambarina-

-maldito ryoma-susurro sakuno,pero ryoma la escucho-

-tu querias jugar,no?-

-como quieras-sakuno se paro dificilmente,pero cuando lo logro,tomo sus cosas y cuando estaba a punto de salir de las canchas dijo:-algun dia te superare ryoma-kun-

-hmp-respondio tratando de sonar frio-_¿podria ryusaki vencerme?-penso-no,no creo,si apenas puede mantenerse en pie.-_

Al no encontrar a su nieta , la entrenadora les pidio a los chicos si podian acompañarla a su casa para llamar a la policia,estaba muy llegaron,entraron y todos miraron hacia la sala.

En un sillon de terciopelo que tenia su abuela,sakuno dormia escuchar el ruido de la puerta esta se habia despertado.

-¿que paso abuela?-pregunto sakuno media dormida-

-sakuno-chan-grito kikumaru-¿estas bien?-dijo abrazandola-

-sakuno-grito eran dos la que la abrazaban-¿donde te habias metido?-

-etto...yo..-sakuno no sabia que habia escapado y su abuela la castigaria peor que a todos sus sempais-¡momo-sempai me pidio que le compara algo,como habia llegado temprano y el estaba pidio si le hacia el favor-mintio lo primero que se le habia ocurrido-

-pero si yo-estaba por decir momo pero vio la mirada de sakuno en la que se notaba que era para que su abuela no la sabia lo mala que era sumire con los castigos,asi que se apiado de sakuno-a,cierto,yo mande a sakuno a por unas cosas-Sakuno suspiro aliviada,sabia que ahora le debia una a momoshiro-

-porque no lo dijiste antes,llevamos toda la tarde buscandola-dijo enojada sumire-

-es que recien me acuerdo-dio momo rascandose la cabeza-

-bueno,lo importante es que sakuno aparecio ¿no?-dijo sumire parandose-bueno chicos,perdon por molestarlos,deben estar cansados.-dijo sumire -

-abuela,ya que te ayudaron a buscarme,¿no podrian quedarse a cenar?-sakuno penso que asi podria devolverle el favor a momoshiro-yo te ayudare a cocinar-

-que buena idea,¿chicos,quisieran quedarse a cenar?-pregunto sumire-

Al final solo se quedaron fuji,eiiji,moshiro y tezuca,porque los demas serian regañados si no llegaban rapido a sus casas.

Al estar servida la comida,todos se centaron en la gran mesa que habia en el comedor.

-¡esta riquisimo!-dijo momo con los ojos brillosos-

-esta muy rico!nya-

-entrenadora,su nieta cocina muy bien-dijo tezuca-

-si,lo heredo de su padre-decia sumire-

-sakuno-chan,¿podrias hacerme bolas de arroz para el almuerzo de la semana?-pregunto momo-

-¿que alm...-dijo se dio cuenta de que queria su sempai a cambio del favor que le habia hecho-a si,por supuesto momo-sempai-

-solo momo-respondio este,al que no le gustaba que le dijeran asi.

Cuando terminaron se fueron todos menos iba a hablar sobre los entrenamientos del de irse a dormir,le pidio a su abuela si podia hablar un momento con ella.

-¿que necesitas sakuno?-pregunto su abuela-

-abuela,queria pedirte disculpas por lo del otro dia-dijo sakuno apenada,sabia que su abuela la queria,desde que era pequeña se habia echo cargo de ella-

-te perdono sakuno-dijo su abrazaron y despues de un rato se soltaron-

-abuela queria pedirte,si no seria posible ir a estudiar a otro queria ir a españa,ya que no se me da bien el ingles,ademas me han comentado que alli hay una buena escuela de tenis.

-no se sakuno,es que queda tan lejos,ademas no se,estamos a mitad de año,pero voy a ñana te doy la respuesta-

Toda la noche me quede pensando en como seria vivir de mis amigos y de mi familia,aunque no sea mucha;una abuela y un estaria lejos de ryoma-kun.


End file.
